1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a measurement system for UV irradiance and energy density and, more particularly, to a measurement system having a plurality of ultraviolet sensors that can be easily mounted or attached at critical locations on dimensional and shaped objects to measure the levels of UV irradiance and energy density at multiple points simultaneously.
2. Background Description
Current methods for polymer curing (e.g., heat curing) may be undesirable for a variety of reasons. UV curing, is currently not a preferable method due to the taxing process of measuring the UV exposure on multiple points of the form to be cured, adjusting the lighting to meet the appropriate UV levels (as determined by the manufacturer of the polymer) and then repeating the process until all areas of the form receive the necessary amount of UV exposure to initiate the curing process. As a result, the UV curing process is not being exploited to its full potential as a valuable and noninvasive manufacturing method.
Other than the undesirable procedure, the product of proper UV curing is highly desirable. To make it possible, despite the multiple measurements, a probe style radiometer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,656, and hereby incorporated by reference, computes the amount of UV radiation at the end point of the probe. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,120, also hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a UV sensor having an optical component and photodetector. Both of sensors can measure the UV exposure at a single location at any time, however, neither sensor can measure the UV exposure at multiple points facing in multiple directions simultaneously.
A further known method, taught by Kuhnast Strahlungstechnick, is a multi-disc instrument for measuring the UV energy in the UV-curing sector. This method allows for multiple UV sensors to be placed simultaneously, but may still require each sensor to be selected to take a measurement individually. Further, as each “disc” of the multi-disc system engages directly with a main component providing the power and recording each disc's individual measurements, the number of discs that can be attached is greatly limited, and the range of the sensors from the main component for recording UV measurements is also limited.